


Safe Haven

by WritingBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Survival, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, what happened after TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was struggling to survive after he saved Steve Rogers and escaped HYDRA. He was lonely and lost, or he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my original oneshot that I posted in my oneshot blog.  
> Enjoy!  
> Tell me if you think I should expand this to a multi chaptered story :)

He pulled down the sleeves of his jacket to cover his metal arm. The jeans and the sweater were a bit small for him but he could live with that. He would get more fitted clothes when he has settled down. His eyes cautiously observed his surrounding. It was in a late evening and people have started to go back to their own homes, leaving him standing in the side of the road. He would wait for another few hours before he would break into one of the houses. He tried to list all the things he needs in his head. Money, cars or a bike, weapon, and clothing if possible, he thought. He watched a particular house not far from where he stood. He has been watching them, a young couple and decided that they would be his targets. He would slip in and out of their house and they won’t even notice. He still has his knives tucked inside one of the pockets sewed to his belt. That should come in handy if his target woke up. He ignored the throbbing pain in his waist, a gunshot wound he received when he fought one of the Hydra. He let out a small groaned when he realized his wound opened and he started to bleed out. He didn’t have time to pass out. Few minutes passed and he finally fell to the ground, his back leaning on a huge tree.

 

A small voice caused him to open his eyes and look up, eyes alert and his knife pulled out, ready to strike. Someone was standing not far from him and he stared at her cautiously. She looked like she knows whatever it is he’s going through. She gave him a small smile, her arms raised in surrender as she spoke.

 

“I can help you.”

 

He didn’t say anything. He raised his knife and lunged towards her, ready to silence her only to fall back to the ground with a painful groan. He watched her crouched in front of her. He realized could raise his arm and sliced her throat if he wanted to but he stayed silent.

 

“I can help you, Bucky.”

“Who are you?” His gruff voice seemed to earn him another smile.

 

“My name is Cassie. I live down the road. Would you like some help with that?” Her eyes were fixated on his wound.

 

He was losing consciousness, he could tell. Her figure started to get blurry and he found it hard to understand what she was trying to say. Her calming brown eyes were the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

 

He didn’t know how much time has passed. He had woke up once and found himself lying on a soft bed. He tried to stay awake but eventually passed out once again. He knew someone was with him in the room, wiping the sweats off his face and changing his clothes. He wondered if it was the same person as the woman who wanted to help him.

 

Bucky gasped and jerked his body when he finally woke up. He wasn’t in cyro. He had to repeat the words in his head a few times as he assessed his surrounding. There was a small table next to the bed with a tray of medical supplies, a glass of water, and some painkillers. The room was neat except for the table. His gaze stopped at a female figure sleeping on the floor right next to the bed. She stirred for a moment before opening her eyes, the same brown eyes staring back at him. A small smile appeared on her lips as she stretched her body and get on her feet.

 

“You have been unconscious for a few days. I thought you were going to die.” She sounds very worried, something he’s not used to.

 

“I am going to check on your temperature and your wound, okay? I won’t do anything else.” She calmly said and he nodded in reply after a moment of silence.

 

She was gentle; a striking contrast to Hydra scientists who would push him around like he was some kind of lab rats and will not even hesitate to torture him. Her short burgundy hair was tied into a ponytail. Cassie, he remembered her introducing herself the other day put her cool hand on his forehead. She seemed satisfied with his normal body temperature and proceeds to check his wound. He was healing, he could tell and by the smile on her face, he knew was getting better. She changed the bandages and once she’s done, she put everything on the small table and sat at the end of the bed.

 

“Why?” He finally found his voice and asked her with a croaked voice.

 

She handed him a drink and waited for him to finish the whole glass before answering his question.

 

“I—I saw a wounded man and I couldn’t just walk away.” She seemed to be hiding something and he frowned when he remembered one of the thing she said before.

 

“You know me.”

“I do” She nodded.

“How?”

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

“I am a mutant. Do you know what a mutant is?” He shook his head and watched her fiddled with her fingers.

 

“I am not a normal human being, Bucky. My genetics have been altered and I have this—this ability to read minds and manipulate minds and emotions. I can manipulate things too.” She explained. “I didn’t invade your mind, though.” She quickly added.

 

He was going to leave and walk away from her but when he heard her voice calling his name in his head, he stopped and sat back on the bed.

 

“I saw your metal arms and I heard some voices. So I went to look and saw you. You look very familiar, though.” She tapped her chin.

 

“Bucky. He called me Bucky.” His voice was pained.

“Who?”

“The man in uniform. He said I am his best friend.” He looked so broken, she thought and she had to stop herself from hugging the stranger in front of her. There was a long silence between them before she finally stand up and grab the tray from the table.

 

“Are you hungry? I can cook something for you.” She offered. Bucky nodded and tried to stand up but fall back on the bed.

 

“Wait.” She put the tray back on the table and moved to his side, helping him stand up.

“Take it easy.” She was a head shorter than him, he noticed and was clearly struggling to help him out.

 

A ghost of a smile flickered for a millisecond before he turned his attention to his legs. They finally made it to the kitchen in a few minutes. She sat him down on one of the stool and opened the fridge, taking out eggs and a milk carton and Bucky let himself relaxed as he watched her.

 

**  
**


End file.
